


I Can't Hold Back

by BottleGhostWithDreams



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Caleb gets abused by his parents, Child Abuse, Consent in the end, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this at 3 in the morning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not just Rape ya nasties, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, The teacher feels really shitty afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleGhostWithDreams/pseuds/BottleGhostWithDreams
Summary: Random Teacher x Student smut. It starts as noncon but blossoms into a possible romance. These two are true mates without actually realizing it.





	I Can't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't proof read this, I wrote it all in one night on my phone... I will proof read it and post and updating work if I get too many complaints. Other than that I love kudos and comments, it lets me know if you guys want me to write more of this kinda stuff.
> 
> If it reached 20 or more kudos I will write a more in-depth story of them.

The last bell rang for school to get out, Caleb was packing his things up to go home. He was so glad the day was over, he never feels good when he goes to Robotics class. The teacher weirds him out a bit, so he tends to keep his distance. “Mr. Forrest” Mr. Evans walked towards him. Caleb silently whimpered, his teacher had such a strong scent. 

“Y-Yes Mr. Evans ?” Caleb stuttered out, He held tightly onto his bag. “ I would like you to stay after so we can talk about your grades” Jordan calmly told his student. As of lately it's been getting harder to keep his chill around Caleb, he had such a sweet scent that drove him crazy. The alpha had to keep from drooling from being so close to this Omega. Jordan wasn't even like most alphas, who wanted to tear and breed any Omega that was close to them. He was more calm and polite, not even his ruts bothered him. But Caleb was different, he brought out those instincts Jordan thought he buried away. He would give anything to just taste Caleb, but he knew as a teacher that would never work out. He couldn't fuck a minor, let alone one of his students. 

“O-Oh ok.” Caleb relaxed a bit, he set his bag down and walked with Jordan to his desk. His teacher sat in the black leather chair he owned and pulled up his grades on the computer. “I’m worried about how your grades slip. I can tell you're bright, you get As on most assignments you turn in. But you're missing work, is there anything that's troubling you ?” He asked concerned on why such a bright young teen was doing so terrible. Caleb nervously fidgeted “u-uh um.. no not that I can think of” he lied not wanting to tell the truth. Jordan could tell he was lying, it wasn't something the teen was good at. He started to wonder what Caleb was hiding. But he wasn’t going to push it just yet. “Alright, just let me know if you need any help, alright ?” Jordan tried to reassure him as he felt so overprotective of his student, Caleb nodded a yes and went to grab his stuff. 

Jordan couldn’t help but stare at Caleb’s ass as he walked away, he could feel the bulge in his pants getting bigger. Caleb was so curvy, even with the baggy jackets he wore it was easy to tell. Not to mention how his ass always looked great in skinny jeans. The brunette swung his backpack onto his shoulders, he turned to look at his teacher. Whether or not he denied it, Caleb kinda found his teacher hot, even if he did make him nervous. He had such soft looking black hair and amazing blue eyes that made him think of the ocean. Not to mention how cool Jordan looked all the time. “G-Goodby Mr. E-Evans” Caleb said goodbye which made Jordan get up so he could walk him out. “ Goodbye..” Jordan trailed off, he didn't want Caleb to leave. 

Caleb cutely smiled and went to open the door, but for Jordan that was the final straw. He forcibly grabbed the Omega back and shut the door. Caleb could only yelp as he was yanked back, he was surprised by the motion. “ I’m sorry but I can hold it back any more” that was all Jordan said as he dragged Caleb to his desk. He wanted to devour him, he wanted to show Caleb why he should belong to him and no one else. “M-Mr. Evans ! W-what are yo-” Caleb’s sentence was cut short when Jordan smashed their lips passionately together. He ripped off Caleb’s backpack and threw it onto the floor as he kissed Caleb aggressively. Jordan groped his large plush buns which made the younger male whimper softly. 

Caleb broke the kiss so he could breathe, he panted as his teacher bent him over his desk. “M-Mr. Evans!” He whined out as Jordan grinded his hips against his own. He could only blush when he felt his teacher's big bulge. “shhh baby” Jordan mumbled as he made quick work of tugging Caleb’s down. “N-No!” The brunette yelped tried to pull them up before his underwear was exposed. Jordan growled and pinned his arms away. Once again he yanked down Caleb’s pants, the said Omega was wearing pastel purple panties with a rose design. Caleb only whimpered as he was pinned. Jordan leaned over him and started to affectionately bite his ear “Just be good ok baby ~? I won't hurt you if you're good. don't want to hurt you..” he whispered into Caleb’s ear which made him shudder hard. Jordan continued to bite and tug on his ear as he flaunted his scent. Once Caleb smelled Jordan’s overwhelming pheromones he stopped struggling, which seemed to please the alpha as he started to purr. 

Jordan released his grip on the omega’s hands as soon as he felt Caleb relaxed. “I’m gonna make you feel so good baby” he whispered against before getting on his knees so he had better accesses to Caleb’s cute ass. He gingerly hooked his fingers under the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down. Jordan was practically drooling as he spread Caleb’s soft warm cheeks exposing his leaking pink hole. He was so perfect down there, touched by no one but him.“ So wet for me baby” he purred as he roughly licked it, making Caleb gasp in response. Jordan purred into Caleb’s buns as he tasted the omega’s sweet slick. It practically made the alpha want to lose all control he had. He took his sweet time licking Caleb’s pussy, he could feel him trembling. 

He reached around and slowly stroked Caleb’s length to help him get used to feeling. Jordan licked deeper as he slurped up the generous amount of slick he was making. Caleb could only moan in response as he harshly gripped the desk to keep himself up. Jordan purred even more when he heard the cute sounds comings from Caleb’s lips. The poor Omega practically lost it once he felt Jordan's tongue flick against his sweet spot. “Fwuuuaaa!” Caleb drooled out as he bucked against his teacher’s face wanting more. Jordan held his hips to keep him from bucking which made Caleb whine. “Baby, Baby it's ok, I’ll make you feel real good soon” Jordan purred as he pulled his tongue out. He roughly bit Caleb's soft cheek, it made the poor Omega tear up. Jordan tenderly licked away the blood and rubbed his other cheek to soothe him. 

The poor Omega softly cried as tears streamed his face, he moved away from Jordan’s licks, scared he would bite again. Jordan felt bad “I’m sorry baby, I won't do it again, I’m so sorry baby.. I didn't mean to hurt you baby” he cooed trying to comfort him. Caleb could only whimper, he was scared to get hurt again. Jordan got up and started to kiss the brunette’s neck, “I won't bite you again baby.. I love you too much to hurt you“ he softly whispered into the brunette's ear. Caleb sniffled and panted as the tears stopped falling, he felt Jordan turn his head. He kissed along the brunette's jaw line “baby..” he murmured as he licked away Caleb’s tears. 

Once Caleb calmed down Jordan resumed his ministrations. “I’m gonna touch you again baby ok ?” Jordan asked, Caleb gave a small nod of approval. That made the Alpha purr softly, giving him a kiss on the ear. He backed away and unzipped his pants enough for his cock to come out. “M-Mr. Evans ?” Caleb timidly asked “What is it baby?” Jordan cupped his face while rubbing his bare cock against the omega's cheeks. Caleb shuddered, his teacher was huge, he turned his head to look at his cock. He whimpered when he saw the piercings on his cock. Caleb timidly shut his legs, Jordan could tell he was uneasy which was normal for a virgin. “It's ok baby… they’ll make you feel real good” Jordan tried to reassure him as he rubbed little circles into the brunette's hip. 

Caleb still felt unsure about it, he’d never had sex before. “Baby” his teacher cooed into his ear which made him whimper more. Jordan didn't want to wait anymore, he bent Caleb over again. Caleb obetiently held onto the desk, Jordan rubbed his buns a bit more before spreading them. He was still leaking a perfect amount of slick, Jordan rubbed his cock between his cheeks to lube it up. Caleb shuddered and panted at the friction.”I’m gonna love your pussy good baby~ gonna stretch you till your the width of my cock” Jordan purred. 

Once Jordan's cock was covered in Caleb's slick he pressed into his tight hole. He drooled as he slowly slid in “fuck baby, your pussy is so tight” he purred out. Caleb panted as he was thoroughly stretched out, it hurt so much he was tearing up. Jordan leaned down and kissed his neck “you're so good at taking my cock baby” he cooed out. Once he was fully flushed against Caleb's cheeks he stopped. Caleb was overwhelmed by the feeling of being stuffed, he was clamping down so tightly on his teacher's cock. Jordan started to rub little circles into Caleb's hips again “deep breaths baby” he instructed the smaller male. Caleb only nodded as he took deeper breaths, giving a few shudders here and there. “Can I move baby ?” The Blackette asked as he placed a few kisses on the brunette's neck. Caleb mouthed a yes as he mentally prepared himself. Jordan slowly pulled out till barely the tip was in, then slammed his cock back in. Caleb’s eyes went wide at the sudden roughness, it didn't hurt, it just caught him off guard. He moaned as he clenched tighter on Jordan's Cock.

 

Jordan buried his face into Caleb's scent glands, inhaling the sweet aroma the younger one secreted. Caleb shuddered at the action but didn't find it unwelcomed. He could feel His teacher picking up the pace, soon his chest was pressed against the cold wood of the table. Jordan snuck his hands under Caleb's chest, reaching to touch the Omega's pink nipples. He murmured sweet nothings and rolled the little nubs between his index and thumbs. It overwhelmed Caleb to the point he cummed, his little body shuddered as the orgasm rang through him. Jordan groaned at the feeling of his student’s pussy tightening around his already swelling knot. He practically purred when it threatened to catch on the boy's wet rim  
“Fuck Baby, your pussy getting so tight on my knot! Do you want it that bad baby ~? Want me to breed you ?” Jordan rambled, not even fully aware what he was saying. Caleb could only incoherently nod to the Alpha's rambled.

Jordan speed up his pace to the point he was sure the desk might break under them, he just needed to go a bit longer. Caleb took the rough pounding the stride, just waiting for it to be over, his hips hurt from pressed against the edge of the desk. It was only a more thrusts before the Blackett's knot caught on the brunette's rim. Jordan pushed his knot as deep as it would good, spurting hot wads of cum into Caleb tight womb. The said Omega was collapsed against the desk, not even able to stand anymore. Jordan scooped him up and slumped into his desk chair. He held Caleb close as he pumped his seed into him. The brunette just weakly clung to his teacher as his tender womb was filled with his teacher's hot seed. 

As the ecstasy of sex wore down, relation started sink into Jordan of what he just did to a student. “F-Fuck… “ he whispered as he looked down at the student that was currently stuck on his knot. Caleb was on the verge of passing out, his body was so lax against his teacher's chest. He could hear Jordan murmuring about something, he strained to look up at his teacher. “M-Mr. Evans ? W-What’s wrong ?” he asked, trying to sit up. “I’m so sorry Caleb….. I really am fucking sorry..” Jordan sighed, not wanting to even look down at his student. “W-Why are you sorry ?” Caleb asked trying to comfort the alpha. Jordan looked down at him, he wondered why such a sweet Omega was worried about him. “ How are you not mad at me ?” He asked as his fingers gingerly wiped away the access tears that had pooled around Caleb's eyes. “I-It didn't hurt” Caleb fibbed, but to him it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He gently rubbed his cheeks against the Alpha's fingers, adoring the small bit of attention he was given. 

“You know this isn't right… Caleb” Jordan sighed out as he gave affection to the Omega, he was so clearly starving for it. So not only did he take advantage of a minor who wasn't just only an omega, but also deprived of attention he so greatly deserved. If it was up to him he would shower Caleb in affection everyday and cherish him as if he was a rare treasure. “I-I know… B-But you made me feel really good” Caleb blurted out unaware he verbally spoke the last part of that sentence. Jordan was surprised he actually enjoyed it, he was so sure he scared his student from ever having a normal relationship. “R-Really ?” The blackett stuttered, wanting to not get his hopes up. Caleb warmly smiled as he nodded, Jordan hesitantly kiss him.

“I really do love you Caleb, I’ve been attracted to you since you first came to my class… I swear I’m never usually like that… it's just so hard to control myself around you. I want to lov- No, Treasure you forever..” Jordan trailed off, not sure if the Omega in his arms would feel the same as him. “M-M… Jordan.. I think I felt the same. Whenever I came into your class I always felt so anxious, like there was butterflies in my tummy. I was scared of it.. I thought it was because you were scary.. But I think I lo-” Caleb was interrupted by Jordan smashing his lips onto his. But this time Caleb kissed back with just as much passion. Jordan snaked his hands down to HIS Omega’s luscious buns, he affectionately rubbed and groped them. Caleb moaned in response to Jordan's touches, he craved so much more.

After they cleaned up Jordan helped Caleb to his car, so he could drive the brunette home. “Will you tell me what's troubling you now ?” He asked in hopes Caleb would finally tell him. The said brunette looked up at him as he slid into the passenger seat of blackett’s car. He swallowed down his Anxiety “m-mmm… I uh…. It's a really long story..” Caleb fidgeted, he felt so uncomfortable. Jordan leaned down and kissed Caleb’s cheek “Tell me when you're ready, but know I'll be there for you when you need me”.


End file.
